Pyrotechnics
by Lovely Popcorn
Summary: You shall be known as Pyro, and with your fire you will purge the world of all shadows..." A mysterious girl with an even more mysterious connection to Riku arrives at the end of the game... demanding Sora's help to destroy all darkness?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Ya. But I do own Lisayre. She's of mai own invention!Hick voice, mua ha ha! Oh, and by the way, this is my first attempt at a KH fanfic... so if I don't get some reviews, I might deem myself unworthy and be too busy sobbing to update, mmkay?

------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
"Kairi!" The boy cried, rushing to the burgundy-haired girl as Lisayre Blanchette silently observed.

"Sora." She replied, tenderly smiling and reaching out for him. Suddenly, the ground shook and began to split. The boy reached out for her and clasped her hand.

"Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you—I promise!" The boy—(Sora, I would guess.)—told her, his eyes glistening with tears that begged to fall.

"I know you will." With that, the ground spilt away completely, tearing them apart.

Lisayre looked away. "I bet you will, too." Her voice was deathly quiet. She looked over at the door. "But I won't see you again, will I?" Lisayre looked at Sora again, now seeing tears glistening on his tanned cheeks.(Stop crying. It's never an issue for people like you. Gifted with abilities to 'save the worlds.' Little boy, life may seem hard for you sometimes, but in the end you will come out on top. And I? I will always struggle.) Tears glistened in her own eyes now. "Riku..."

_"Regardless of warnings, Lisayre, the future doesn't scare me at all."_

(Lucky you, Riku. You may have been naïve when you said that, but at least you were happy.)

_ "I'm not worried."_

Lisayre sank to the ground, losing her hold on the shadow and beginning to sob. "Riku..."

Sora and his companions turned, now seeing her. "Who are you?" Sora asked wiping his eyes. Lisayre looked up, wiping her own tears.

"I'm...Murky."

Murky? Gawrsh, what kinda name is that?" The dog chortled.

"Can it, _Goofy_." The duck squawked, poking him in the ribs. "What's your real name?" "...Murky."

"Well... Murky... how did you get here?" Sora asked, warily.

"I'm not here." Lisayre smiled, taking hold of the darkness again, feeling it slither up her body in an attempt to shield her from their view. "I'm irrelevant to you." The shadow crept to her shoulders, making her appear a floating head.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the duck demanded "The darkness isn't a solution... Lisayre... don't end up like me, please?"  
  
His voice in her mind cut through the darkness like a knife and her ability to hold it fell away like entrails. As the darkness slid away from her, the boy raised the keyblade above her head in a move to strike. As much as she tried, her handle on the shadow could not be bought again, so instead she drew her blade and blocked. She scrambled away and waited for him to rush her, her head throbbing for no apparent reason.

"Love kinda reminds me of fire, ya know? I feel stupid saying it, but..."

(Like fire..). Lisayre thought, closing her eyes serenely even though she could hear the Sora's approaching footsteps.

"It will be our strength."

Our strength... fire.) Lisayre thought. Her head throbbed with pain as Sora and his companion readied their weapons.

"FLARE!" Lisayre screamed, the unfamiliar word exploding in her throat like fire, the pain in her head leaving as she said it. A burst of bright fire exploded from her hands towards a shocked Sora.

You will be known as Pyro... And with your fire, you will rid the world of darkness......so he can open the door to the light......and set him free.  
  
(Who said that? Door to the light?) Lisayre thought, wildly looking around as Sora laid moaning in pain. (What do you mean?)  
  
You will bring the light of flame to all the worlds, burning away darkness and doubt... ...And that power, you can cleanse his soul of darkness.  
  
A wave of understanding washed over her. She looked down at Sora and his friends, writhing in agony at the pain of the burns she had inflicted on them only moments ago. "Sora." She said, a thing smile stretching across her face. "You're going to help me."

(I'll save you, Riku.)


	2. Chapter One: New Companions

Disclaimer: Yay! I got a review! A GOOD review! does the happy dance Erm, wait this is a disclaimer... I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I've been saving my allowance for a whole year so I can buy it! kid voice Ha, when my friend read this, she asks me, all worried: 'Why does Donald swear?' Well, folks, Donald swears because I think he really does quite frequently, they just cut it out. So there! Oh, and about all the little typo's in last chappy... I am sorry! I will apologize to the readers, I will apologize to the website, I will apologize to the world! GOMEN NASAIIIIII!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: New Companions  
  
"So... um, Murky. You're going to destroy all the heartless?" Sora asked, his voice confused.  
"I told you. I'm not Murky, I'm Pyro." Lisayre sighed.  
"Umm... sorry. Pyro. But, that's right, right?"  
"Right."  
Sora blinked in surprise. "And... you want our help?"  
"Yes."  
"She's crazy!" The duck--Donald, as Lisayre had found out-- squawked. "Just a moment ago, she was using darkness, and now--"  
Lisayre looked at the duck menacingly. "Roasted duck is one of my favorite foods."  
Donald was silent.  
"Well, Pyro. We're not going to help you. We have to find my friend Riku and the king. Besides, why should we help you? Thanks to you, we all have third degree burns, and--"  
"Curaga." Lisayre sighed in annoyance.  
"Gawrsh, thanks!" Goofy said, his burns healed by the spell.  
(_Well, at least I still have this spell_.)Lisayre thought, sighing.(_But who knows what else I can do now that I don't have the darkness? I don't even know if I can duplicate that spell from earlier. But I guess I'll worry about this once I get these three to help me..._)"There. Now you no longer have the 'third degree' burns that I inflicted upon you in self defense are gone, there is absolutely no reason you can't help me."  
  
"Whatever! We still have to find Riku. And what reason do we have to help you, anyway?"  
"Well, you can help me, or I can burn you to a crisp. It's your choice, really." Lisayre said cooly. (_Can I do that? Well, they don't know if I can or can't, so I guess that's all that matters..._)  
Donald, having recovered from the roasted duck remark, sighed. "Alright, what do we do first?"  
Lisayre thought for a moment. (_Well, I won't be able to do much if I don't know what I'm capable of anymore. I have to find out what I can do. Wait...)_ "Do any of you know a sorcerer?"  
"Yeah, Merlin!" Goofy answered.  
"But he lives in Traverse Town, and now our Gummy's worthless." Donald reminded him.  
"Okay. So we find another way to get to other words."  
"Oh, great." Sora snapped. "I'm glad you started off on such an easy task. And, by the way, I'm not helping."  
"Yes, you are." Lisayre sighed, anger apparent in her voice.  
"No... I'm not."  
"Then stay here and rot, for all I care." Lisayre said. "But, if you don't help me find a way to travel between worlds, how will you ever get back to your island?"  
Sora glared. He knew when she said that, it wasn't his island she knew he wanted to get back to. "Alright. But only for Kairi's sake."  
"Who?" Lisayre asked, faking a naïve voice.  
"I think you know."

-------

Donald and Goofy started down the winding path away from the massive door, but Sora and Lisayre lingered for a moment. 

"The door is gone..." Lisayre whispered. "So where are you... Riku?" Her voice was inaudible from a foot away. "Riku. I'll find you."

Lisayre turned and began to follow Donald and Goofy. "Come on, Sora."

"But, uh, Pyro, don't you think--" Goofy began.

"Come on."

The four of them started down the path. After walking for what seemed like hours, the path opened into a vast, green meadow. "Beautiful..." Lisayre whispered, then turned to her companions. "We stop here for the night."

-----------

Sora sat glumly in front of the campfire. _I can't believe we actually have to help this bitch...  
_ He did not like this 'Pyro,' he knew that for sure. Other than making him stop his search for Riku, and all the threats, she seemed so shifty. _Hell, she even looks like she's always keeping secrets. And she probably is._ It was true. Her long black hair swept across one of her icy blue eyes and nearly covered the other one as well, making it nearly impossible to maintain eye contact with her. Her face remained expressionless a majority of the time. Her voice was only a degree above a whisper, and it was cold, somehow—_Dead_, Sora thought.  
Other than that, this Pyro girl just freaked him out. There was something about her...  
Sora stared into the fire. _And she used darkness... but it would appear she's also a fire mage. Damn, it's so confusing!_  
Sora yelped and leapt up, yanked out of his revere as someone shook his shoulder.  
He turned back. "Oh. It's you."  
"Yes. Me." Pyro smiled.  
(_Her smile even looks like a sneer_.) "What do you want, then?"  
"What do I want? I came to ask you if you wanted some food. But if you insist on knowing what I want..."  
"Alright. Shut up. What do you have to eat?"  
"'Shrooms."  
"Huh?" Sora asked dumbly.  
"Mushrooms."  
"Oh yeah. 'Shrooms. Riku is the only other person I've ever heard call them that, so..."  
"Whatever." Pyro said coldly, turning away from him. "I gave the bag to the duck. If you fry them, they're good."  
As the girl stormed off, Sora scowled. (Did she just... flinch at the word Riku?)  
The more he thought of it, he remembered her doing the same in the previous conversation.  
('_Shrooms. Flinches at the word Riku. That's really...odd.) _Sora thought, standing and surveying the area for Donald._ (But it's just a coincidence, most likely_.)

----------

Alright, so it's a bit short, and not as good as the prologue, but please review anyway... please?


End file.
